


The Titans System

by MtheWriter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheWriter/pseuds/MtheWriter
Summary: This is the Breakdown for the Titans System
Kudos: 1





	1. Barbarian Level 140 Build

Level 001  
• Rage  
o In battle, you fight with primal ferocity. On your turn, you can enter a rage with a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits  
o You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws.  
o When you make a melee attack using Strength, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll. This bonus increases as you level.  
o You have Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
o If you are able to cast Spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging.  
o Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked Unconscious or if Your Turn ends and you haven't attacked a Hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on Your Turn as a Bonus Action.  
o Once you have raged the maximum number of times for your Barbarian level, you must finish a Long Rest before you can rage again. You may rage 2 times at 1st level, 3 at 3rd, 4 at 6th, 5 at 12th, and 6 at 17th.  
• Unarmoured Defence  
o While you are not wearing any armour, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a Shield and still gain this benefit.  
Level 002  
• Danger Sense  
o At 2nd level, you gain an uncanny sense of when things nearby aren't as they should be, giving you an edge when you dodge away from danger. You have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps and spells. To gain this benefit, you can't be blinded, deafened, or incapacitated.  
• Reckless Attack  
o Starting at 2nd Level, you can throw aside all concern for Defense to Attack with fierce desperation. When you make your first Attack on Your Turn, you can decide to Attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on melee weapon Attack rolls using Strength during this turn, but Attack rolls against you have advantage until your next turn.  
Level 003  
• Primal Path  
o Path of the Berserker  
• Frenzy  
o Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can go into a frenzy when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of your rage you can make a single melee weapon attack as a bonus action on each of your turns after this one. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion.  
Level 004  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 005  
• Extra Attack  
o Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn.  
• Fast Movement  
o Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armour.  
Level 006  
• Mindless Rage  
o Beginning at 6th level, you can't be charmed or frightened while raging. If you are charmed or frightened when you enter your rage, the effect is suspended for the duration of the rage.  
Level 007  
• Feral Instinct  
o By 7th level, your instincts are so honed that you have advantage on initiative rolls.  
o Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn.  
Level 008  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 009  
• Brutal Critical  
o Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack.  
o This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level.  
Level 010  
• Intimidating Presence  
o Beginning at 10th level, you can use your action to frighten someone with your menacing presence. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you.  
o If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours.  
Level 011  
• Relentless Rage  
o Starting at 11th level, your rage can keep you fighting despite grievous wounds. If you drop to 0 hit points while you're raging and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead.  
o Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10.  
Level 012  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 013  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 2 dice  
Level 014  
• Retaliation  
o Starting at 14th level, when you take damage from a creature that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature.  
Level 015  
• Persistent Rage  
o Beginning at 15th level, your rage is so fierce that it ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it.  
Level 016  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 017  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 3 dice  
Level 018  
• Indomitable Might  
o Beginning at 18th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total.  
Level 019  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 020  
• Primal Champion  
o At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24.  
Level 021  
• N/A  
Level 022  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 1 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 1 to the roll  
Level 023  
• Primal Path  
o Juggernaut  
• Thunderous Blows  
o Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, your rage instills you with the strength to batter around your foes, making any battlefield your domain. Once per turn while raging, when you damage a creature with a melee attack, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier). On a failure, you push the target 5 feet away from you, and you can choose to immediately move 5 feet into the target’s previous position.  
• Stance of the Mountain  
o You harness your fury to anchor your feet to the earth, shrugging off the blows of those who wish to topple you. Upon choosing this path at 3rd level, you cannot be knocked prone while raging unless you become unconscious.  
Level 024  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 025  
• Extra Attack  
o 2 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 20 feet to movement  
Level 026  
• Demolishing Might  
o Beginning at 6th level, you can muster destructive force with your assault, shaking the core of even the strongest structures. All of your melee attacks gain the siege property (your attacks deal double damage to objects and structures). Your melee attacks against creatures of the construct type deal an additional 1d8 weapon damage.  
Level 027  
• Orchish Fury Feat  
o Increase your Strength or Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o When you hit with an attack using a simple or martial weapon, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice an additional time and add it as extra damage of the weapon’s damage type. Once you use this ability, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o Immediately after you use your Relentless Endurance trait, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack.  
Level 028  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 029  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 4 dice  
Level 030  
• Overwhelming Cleave  
o Upon reaching 10th level, you wade into armies of foes, great swings of your weapon striking any who threaten you. When you make a weapon attack while raging, you can make another attack as a bonus action with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon.  
Level 031  
• Tough Feat  
o Your hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your level when you gain this feat. Whenever you gain a level thereafter, your hit point maximum increases by an additional 2 hit points.  
Level 032  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 033  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 5 dice  
Level 034  
• Unstoppable  
o Starting at 14th level, you can choose to become unstoppable when you enter a rage. If you do so, for the duration of the rage your speed cannot be reduced, and you are immune to the frightened, paralyzed, and stunned conditions. If you are frightened, paralyzed, or stunned, you can still take your bonus action to enter your rage and suspend the effects for the duration of the rage. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion.  
Level 035  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 036  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 037  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 6 dice  
Level 038  
• Athlete Feat  
o Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o When you are prone, standing up uses only 5 feet of your movement.  
o Climbing doesn’t halve your speed.  
o You can make a running long jump or a running high jump after moving only 5 feet on foot, rather than 10 feet.  
Level 039  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 040  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 041  
• N/A  
Level 042  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 2 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 2 to the roll  
Level 043  
• Primal Path  
o Path of the Battlerager  
• Battlerager Armour  
o When you choose this path at 3rd level, you gain the ability to use spiked armour as a weapon.  
o While you are wearing spiked armour and are raging, you can use a bonus action to make one melee weapon attack with your armour spikes against a target within 5 feet of you. If the attack hits, the spikes deal 1d4 piercing damage. You use your Strength modifier for the attack and damage rolls.  
o Additionally, when you use the Attack action to grapple a creature, the target takes 3 piercing damage if your grapple check succeeds.  
Level 044  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 045  
• Extra Attack  
o 3 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 30 feet to movement  
Level 046  
• Reckless Abandon  
o Beginning at 6th level, when you use Reckless Attack while raging, you also gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). They vanish if any of them are left when your rage ends.  
Level 047  
• Tavern Brawler  
o Increase your Strength or Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o You are proficient with improvised weapons and unarmed strikes.  
o Your unarmed strike uses a d4 for damage.  
o When you hit a creature with an unarmed strike or an improvised weapon on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to grapple the target.  
Level 048  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 049  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 7 dice  
Level 050  
• Battlerager Charge  
o Beginning at 10th level, you can take the Dash action as a bonus action while you are raging.  
Level 051  
• Dual Welder  
o You gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wielding a separate melee weapon in each hand.  
o You can use two-weapon fighting even when the one-handed melee weapons you are wielding aren’t light.  
o You can draw or stow two one-handed weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one  
Level 052  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 053  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 8 dice  
Level 054  
• Spiked Retribution  
o Starting at 14th level, when a creature within 5 feet of you hits you with a melee attack, the attacker takes 3 piercing damage if you are raging, aren't incapacitated, and are wearing spiked armor.  
Level 055  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 056  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 057  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 9 dice  
Level 058  
• Grappler  
o You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature you are grappling.  
o You can use your action to try to pin a creature grappled by you. To do so, make another grapple check. If you succeed, you and the creature are both restrained until the grapple ends.  
o Creatures that are one size larger than you don’t automatically succeed on checks to escape your grapple.  
Level 059  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 060  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 061  
• N/A  
Level 062  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 3 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 3 to the roll  
Level 063  
• Primal Path  
o  
• Totem Spirit  
o Bear. While raging, you have resistance to all damage except psychic damage. The spirit of the bear makes you tough enough to stand up to any punishment.  
Level 064  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 065  
• Extra Attack  
o 4 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 40 feet to movement  
Level 066  
• Aspect of the Beast  
o Bear. You gain the might of a bear. Your carrying capacity (including maximum load and maximum lift) is doubled, and you have advantage on Strength checks made to push, pull, lift, or break objects.  
Level 067  
• Eagle. While you're raging and aren't wearing heavy armor, other creatures have disadvantage on opportunity attack rolls against you, and you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. The spirit of the eagle makes you into a predator who can weave through the fray with ease.  
Level 068  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 069  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 10 dice  
Level 070  
• Spirit Walker  
o At 10th level, you can cast the Commune with Nature spell, but only as a ritual. When you do so, a spiritual version of one of the animals you chose for Totem Spirit or Aspect of the Beast appears to you to convey the information you seek.  
Level 071  
• Elk. Whether mounted or on foot, your travel pace is doubled, as is the travel pace of up to ten companions while they're within 60 feet of you and you're not incapacitated. The elk spirit helps you roam far and fast.  
Level 072  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 073  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 11 dice  
Level 074  
• Totemic Attunement  
o Bear. While you're raging, any creature within 5 feet of you that's hostile to you has disadvantage on attack rolls against targets other than you or another character with this feature. An enemy is immune to this effect if it can't see or hear you or if it can't be frightened.  
Level 075  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 076  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 077  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 12 dice  
Level 078  
• Tiger. You gain proficiency in two skills from the following list: Athletics, Acrobatics, Stealth, and Survival. The cat spirit hones your survival instincts.  
Level 079  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 080  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 081  
• N/A  
Level 082  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 3 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 3 to the roll  
Level 083  
• Primal Path  
o Path of the Ancestral Guardian  
• Ancestral Protectors  
o Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, spectral warriors appear when you enter your rage. While you’re raging, the first creature you hit with an attack on your turn becomes the target of the warriors, which hinder its attacks. Until the start of your next turn, that target has disadvantage on any attack roll that isn't against you, and when the target hits a creature other than you with an attack, that creature has resistance to the damage of the target’s attacks.  
Level 084  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 085  
• Extra Attack  
o 5 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 50 feet to movement  
Level 086  
• Spirit Shield  
o Beginning at 6th level, the guardian spirits that aid you can provide supernatural protection to those you defend. If you are raging and a creature you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to reduce that damage by 2d6.  
o When you reach certain levels in this class, you can reduce the damage by more: by 3d6 at 10th level and by 4d6 at 14th level.  
Level 087  
• Wolf. While you're raging, your friends have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature within 5 feet of you that is hostile to you. The spirit of the wolf makes you a leader of hunters.  
Level 088  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 089  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 13 dice  
Level 090  
• Shielding Storm  
o At 10th level, you gain the ability to consult with your ancestral spirits. When you do so, you cast the Augury or Clairvoyance spell, without using a spell slot or material components. Rather than creating a spherical sensor, this use of Clairvoyance invisibly summons one of your ancestral spirits to the chosen location. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells.  
o After you cast either spell in this way, you can’t use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 091  
• Eagle. You gain the eyesight of an eagle. You can see up to 1 mile away with no difficulty, able to discern even fine details as though looking at something no more than 100 feet away from you. Additionally, dim light doesn't impose disadvantage on your Wisdom (Perception) checks.  
Level 092  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 093  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 14 dice  
Level 094  
• Vengeful Ancestors  
o At 14th level, your ancestral spirits grow powerful enough to retaliate. When you use your Spirit Shield to reduce the damage of an attack, the attacker takes an amount of force damage that your Spirit Shield prevents.  
Level 095  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 096  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 097  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 15 dice  
Level 098  
• Elk. Whether mounted or on foot, your travel pace is doubled, as is the travel pace of up to ten companions while they're within 60 feet of you and you're not incapacitated. The elk spirit helps you roam far and fast.  
Level 099  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 100  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 101  
• N/A  
Level 102  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 4 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 4 to the roll  
Level 103  
• Primal Path  
o Path of the Storm Herald  
• Storm Aura  
o Desert. When this effect is activated, all other creatures in your aura take 2 fire damage each. The damage increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 3 at 5th level, 4 at 10th level, 5 at 15th level, and 6 at 20th level.  
Level 104  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 105  
• Extra Attack  
o 6 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 60 feet to movement  
Level 106  
• Storm Soul  
o Desert. You gain resistance to fire damage, and you don’t suffer the effects of extreme heat, as described in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Moreover, as an action, you can touch a flammable object that isn't being worn or carried by anyone else and set it on fire.  
Level 107  
• Tiger. You gain proficiency in two skills from the following list: Athletics, Acrobatics, Stealth, and Survival. The cat spirit hones your survival instincts.  
Level 108  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 109  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 16 dice  
Level 110  
• Shielding Storm  
o At 10th level, you learn to use your mastery of the storm to protect others. Each creature of your choice has the damage resistance you gained from the Storm Soul feature while the creature is in your Storm Aura.  
Level 111  
• Wolf. You gain the hunting sensibilities of a wolf. You can track other creatures while traveling at a fast pace, and you can move stealthily while traveling at a normal pace.  
Level 112  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 113  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 17 dice  
Level 114  
• Raging Storm  
o Desert. Immediately after a creature in your aura hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes fire damage equal to your Barbarian level.  
Level 115  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 116  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 117  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 18 dice  
Level 118  
• Eagle. While raging, you have a flying speed equal to your current walking speed. This benefit works only in short bursts; you fall if you end your turn in the air and nothing else is holding you aloft.  
Level 119  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 120  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 121  
• N/A  
Level 122  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 5 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 5 to the roll  
Level 123  
• Primal Path  
o Path of the Zealot  
• Divine Fury  
o Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can channel divine fury into your weapon strikes. While you're raging, the first creature you hit on each of your turns with a weapon attack takes extra damage equal to 1d6 + half your Barbarian level. The extra damage is necrotic or radiant; you choose the type of damage when you gain this feature.  
• Warrior of the Gods  
o At 3rd level, your soul is marked for endless battle. If a spell, such as Raise Dead, has the sole effect of restoring you to life (but not undeath), the caster doesn't need material components to cast the spell on you.  
Level 124  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 125  
• Extra Attack  
o 7 extra attacks  
• Fast Movement  
o + 70 feet to movement  
Level 126  
• Fanatic Focus  
o Starting at 6th level, the divine power that fuels your rage can protect you. If you fail a saving throw while raging, you can reroll it, and you must use the new roll. You can use this ability only once per rage.  
Level 127  
• Elk. While raging, you can use a bonus action during your move to pass through the space of a Large or smaller creature. That creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your Strength bonus + your proficiency bonus) or be knocked prone and take bludgeoning damage equal to 1d12 + your Strength modifier.  
Level 128  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 129  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 19 dice  
Level 130  
• Zealous Presence  
o At 10th level, you learn to channel divine power to inspire zealotry in others. As a bonus action, you unleash a battle cry infused with divine energy. Up to ten other creatures of your choice within 60 feet of you that can hear you gain advantage on attack rolls and saving throws until the start of your next turn.  
o Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest.  
Level 131  
• Tiger. While you're raging, if you move at least 20 feet in a straight line toward a Large or smaller target right before making a melee weapon attack against it, you can use a bonus action to make an additional melee weapon attack against it.  
Level 132  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 133  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 20 dice  
Level 134  
• Rage Beyond Death  
o Beginning at 14th level, the divine power that fuels your rage allows you to shrug off fatal blows.  
o While you're raging, having 0 hit points doesn’t knock you unconscious. You still must make death saving throws, and you suffer the normal effects of taking damage while at 0 hit points. However, if you would die due to failing death saving throws, you don’t die until your rage ends, and you die then only if you still have 0 hit points.  
Level 135  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 136  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 137  
• Brutal Critical  
o Goes up to 21 dice  
Level 138  
• Wolf. While you're raging, you can use a bonus action on your turn to knock a Large or smaller creature prone when you hit it with melee weapon attack.  
Level 139  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 140  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 141  
• N/A  
Level 142  
• Reckless Attack  
o + 6 to attack and your opponent’s attack against you  
• Danger Sense  
o + 6 to the roll  
Level 143  
• Primal Path  
Level 144  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 145  
Level 146  
Level 147  
• Sea. When this effect is activated, you can choose one other creature you can see in your aura. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw. The target takes 1d6 lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 2d6 at 10th level, 3d6 at 15th level, and 4d6 at 20th level.  
Level 148  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 149  
Level 150  
Level 151  
• Sea. You gain resistance to lightning damage, and you can breathe underwater. You also gain a swimming speed of 30 feet.  
Level 152  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 153  
Level 154  
Level 155  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 156  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 157  
Level 158  
• Sea. When you hit a creature in your aura with an attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is knocked prone, as if struck by a wave.  
Level 159  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 160  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 161  
• N/A  
Level 162  
Level 163  
• Primal Path  
Level 164  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 165  
Level 166  
Level 167  
• Tundra. When this effect is activated, each creature of your choice in your aura gains 2 temporary hit points, as icy spirits inure it to suffering. The temporary hit points increase when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 3 at 5th level, 4 at 10th level, 5 at 15th level, and 6 at 20th level.  
Level 168  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 169  
Level 170  
Level 171  
• Tundra. You gain resistance to cold damage, and you don’t suffer the effects of extreme cold, as described in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Moreover, as an action, you can touch water and turn a 5-foot cube of it into ice, which melts after 1 minute. This action fails if a creature is in the cube.  
Level 172  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 173  
Level 174  
Level 175  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 176  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 177  
Level 178  
• Tundra. Whenever the effect of your Storm Aura is activated, you can choose one creature you can see in the aura. That creature must succeed on a Strength saving throw, or its speed is reduced to 0 until the start of your next turn, as magical frost covers it.  
Level 179  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 180  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.  
Level 181  
• N/A  
Level 182  
Level 183  
• Primal Path  
Level 184  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 185  
Level 186  
Level 187  
Level 188  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 189  
Level 190  
Level 191  
Level 192  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 193  
Level 194  
Level 195  
• Persistent Rage  
o Choose from the table to be resistant to or cannot stop your rage:  
o Poison and Acid  
o Fire and Cold  
o Radiant and Necrotic  
o Lightning and Thunder  
o Force and Psychic damage  
o Spell and Exhaustion Effects  
o Ignore death and sleep effects on your rage  
o Ignore having to Attack or take Damage  
Level 196  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 197  
Level 198  
Level 199  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 200  
• Primal Champion  
o Every 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4.


	2. Wizard Level 200 Build

Level 001  
• Cantrips  
o At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn additional wizard cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Wizard table.  
• Spellbook  
o At 1st level, you have a spellbook containing six 1st-level wizard spells of your choice.  
• Copying a Spell into the Book  
o When you find a wizard spell of 1st level or higher, you can add it to your spellbook if it is of a level for which you have spell slots and if you can spare the time to decipher and copy it.  
o Copying a spell into your spellbook involves reproducing the basic form of the spell, then deciphering the unique system of notation used by the wizard who wrote it. You must practice the spell until you understand the sounds or gestures required, then transcribe it into your spellbook using your own notation.  
o For each level of the spell, the process takes 2 hours and costs 50 gp. The cost represents material components you expend as you experiment with the spell to master it, as well as the fine inks you need to record it. Once you have spent this time and money, you can prepare the spell just like your other spells.  
• Replacing the Book  
o You can copy a spell from your own spellbook into another book-for example, if you want  
o to make a backup copy of your spellbook. This is just like copying a new spell into your spellbook, but faster and easier, since you understand your own notation and already know how to cast the spell. You need spend only 1 hour and 10 gp for each level of the copied spell.  
o If you lose your spellbook, you can use the same procedure to transcribe the spells that you have prepared into a new spellbook. Filling out the remainder of your spellbook requires you to find new spells to do so, as normal. For this reason, many wizards keep backup spellbooks in a safe place.  
• The Book’s Appearance  
o Your spellbook is a unique compilation of spells, with its own decorative flourishes and margin notes. It might be a plain, functional leather volume that you received as a gift from your master, a finely bound gilt-edged tome you found in an ancient library or even a loose collection of notes scrounged together after you lost your previous spellbook in a mishap.  
• Preparing And Casting Spells  
o The Wizard table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest.  
o You prepare the list of wizard spells that are available for you to cast. To do so, choose a number of wizard spells from your spellbook equal to your Intelligence modifier + your wizard level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots.  
o For example, if you're a 3rd-level wizard, you have four 1st-1evel and two 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16, your list of prepared spells can include six spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. If you prepare the 1st-level spell Magic Missile, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells.  
o You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of wizard spells requires time spent studying your spellbook and memorizing the incantiations and gestures you must make to cast the spell: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list.  
• Spellcasting Ability  
o Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since you learn your spells through dedicated study and memorization. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one.  
o Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier  
o Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier  
• Learning Spells of 1st Level or Higher  
o Each time you gain a wizard level, you can add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the Wizard table. On your adventures, you might find other spells that you can add to your spellbook.  
• Arcane Recovery  
o You have learned to regain some of your magical energy by studying your spellbook. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your wizard level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher.  
o For example, if you're a 4th-level wizard, you can recover up to two levels worth of spell slots. You can recover either a 2nd-level spell slot or two 1st-level spell slots.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 3  
o 1st Spells: 2  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 002  
• Arcana Tradition  
o School of Evocation  
• Evocation Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Evocation spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Sculpt Spells  
o Beginning at 2nd level, you can create pockets of relative safety within the effects of your evocation spells. When you cast an evocation spell that affects other creatures that you can see, you can choose a number of them equal to 1 + the spell's level. The chosen creatures automatically succeed on their saving throws against the spell, and they take no damage if they would normally take half damage on a successful save.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 3  
o 1st Spells: 3  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 003  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 3  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 004  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 005  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 006  
• Potent Cantrip  
o Starting at 6th level, your damaging cantrips affect even creatures that avoid the brunt of the effect. When a creature succeeds on a saving throw against your cantrip, the creature takes half the cantrip's damage (if any) but suffers no additional effect from the cantrip  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 007  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 1  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 008  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 2  
o 5th Spells: 0  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 009  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 1  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 010  
• Empowered Evocation  
o Beginning at 10th level, you can add your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) to the damage roll of any wizard evocation spell that you cast. The damage bonus applies to one damage roll of a spell, not multiple rolls.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 0  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 011  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 012  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 0  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 013  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 014  
• Ovechannel  
o Starting at 14th level, you can increase the power of your simpler spells. When you cast a wizard spell of 5th level or lower that deals damage and isn't a cantrip, you can deal maximum damage with that spell.  
o The first time you do so, you suffer no adverse effect. If you use this feature again before you finish a long rest, you take 2d12 necrotic damage for each level of the spell, immediately after you cast it. Each time you use this feature again before finishing a long rest, the necrotic damage per spell level increases by 1d12. This damage ignores resistance and immunity.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 0  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 015  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 0  
Level 016  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 0  
•  
Level 017  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 018  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 1  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 019  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 1  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 020  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 021  
• Keen Mind Feat  
o Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o You always know which way is north.  
o You always know the number of hours left before the next sunrise or sunset.  
o You can accurately recall anything you have seen or heard within the past month.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 8  
o 1st Spells: 6  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 022  
• Abjuration Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy an abjuration spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Arcane Ward  
o Starting at 2nd level, you can weave magic around yourself for protection. When you cast an abjuration spell of 1st level or higher, you can simultaneously use a strand of the spell's magic to create a magical ward on yourself that lasts until you finish a long rest. The ward has hit points equal to twice your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Whenever you take damage, the ward takes the damage instead. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points, you take any remaining damage.  
o While the ward has 0 hit points, it can't absorb damage, but its magic remains. Whenever you cast an abjuration spell of 1st level or higher, the ward regains a number of hit points equal to twice the level of the spell.  
o Once you create the ward, you can't create it again until you finish a long rest.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 8  
o 1st Spells: 7  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 023  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 8  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 5  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 024  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 025  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 5  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 026  
• Projected Ward  
o Starting at 6th level, when a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to cause your Arcane Ward to absorb that damage. If this damage reduces the ward to 0 hit points, the warded creature takes any remaining damage.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 027  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 4  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 028  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 5  
o 5th Spells: 3  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 029  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 9  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 030  
• Improved Abjuration  
o Beginning at 10th level, when you cast an abjuration spell that requires you to make an ability check as a part of casting that spell (as in Counterspell and Dispel Magic), you add your proficiency bonus to that ability check.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 2  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 031  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 032  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 2  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 033  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 034  
• Spell Resistance  
o Starting at 14th level, you have advantage on saving throws against spells.  
o Furthermore, you have resistance against the damage of spells.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 1  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 035  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 036  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 1  
Level 037  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 5  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 038  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 3  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 039  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 3  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 040  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 10  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 041  
• Linguist  
o Increase your Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o You learn three languages of your choice.  
o You can ably create written ciphers. Others can’t decipher a code you create unless you teach them, they succeed on an Intelligence check (DC equal to your Intelligence score + your proficiency bonus), or they use magic to decipher it.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 13  
o 1st Spells: 10  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 042  
• Conjuration Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Conjuration spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Minor Conjuration  
o Starting at 2nd level when you select this school, you can use your action to conjure up an inanimate object in your hand or on the ground in an unoccupied space that you can see within 10 feet of you. This object can be no larger than 3 feet on a side and weigh no more than 10 pounds, and its form must be that of a nonmagical object that you have seen. The object is visibly magical, radiating dim light out to 5 feet.  
o The object disappears after 1 hour, when you use this feature again, or if it takes any damage.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 13  
o 1st Spells: 11  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 043  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 13  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 8  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 044  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 045  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 8  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 046  
• Benign Transportation  
o Starting at 6th level, you can use your action to teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see. Alternatively, you can choose a space within range that is occupied by a Small or Medium creature. If that creature is willing, you both teleport, swapping places.  
o Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest or you cast a conjuration spell of 1st level or higher.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 047  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 7  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 048  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 6  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 049  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 14  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 7  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 050  
• Focused Conjuration  
o Beginning at 10th level, while you are concentrating on a conjuration spell, your concentration can't be broken as a result of taking damage.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 4  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 051  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 052  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 4  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 053  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 054  
• Durable Summons  
o Starting at 14th level, any creature that you summon or create with a conjuration spell has 30 temporary hit points.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 055  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 056  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 2  
Level 057  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 8  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 058  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 5  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 2  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 059  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 5  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 060  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 15  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 061  
• Mage Slayer Feat  
o When a creature within 5 feet of you casts a spell, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature.  
o • When you damage a creature that is concentrating on a spell, that creature has disadvantage on the saving throw it makes to maintain its concentration.  
o • You have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by creatures within 5 feet of you.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 18  
o 1st Spells: 14  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 062  
• Enchantment Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Enchantment spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Hypnotic Gaze  
o Starting at 2nd level when you choose this school, your soft words and enchanting gaze can magically enthrall another creature. As an action, choose one creature that you can see within 5 feet of you. If the target can see or hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your wizard spell save DC or be charmed by you until the end of your next turn. The charmed creature's speed drops to 0, and the creature is incapacitated and visibly dazed.  
o On subsequent turns, you can use your action to maintain this effect, extending its duration until the end of your next turn. However, the effect ends if you move more than 5 feet away from the creature, if the creature can neither see nor hear you, or if the creature takes damage.  
o Once the effect ends, or if the creature succeeds on its initial saving throw against this effect, you can't use this feature on that creature again until you finish a long rest.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 18  
o 1st Spells: 15  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 063  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 18  
o 1st Spells: 15  
o 2nd Spells: 11  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 064  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 065  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 11  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 066  
• Instinctive Charm  
o Beginning at 6th level, when a creature you can see within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to divert the attack, provided that another creature is within the attack's range. The attacker must make a Wisdom saving throw against your wizard spell save DC. On a failed save, the attacker must target the creature that is closest to it, not including you or itself. If multiple creatures are closest, the attacker chooses which one to target.  
o On a successful save, you can't use this feature on the attacker again until you finish a long rest.  
o You must choose to use this feature before knowing whether the attack hits or misses. Creatures that can't be charmed are immune to this effect.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 067  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 068  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 10  
o 5th Spells: 9  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 069  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 19  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 11  
o 5th Spells: 10  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 070  
• Split Enchantment  
o Starting at 10th level, when you cast an enchantment spell of 1st level or higher that targets only one creature, you can have it target a second creature.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 6  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 071  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 072  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 6  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 073  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 074  
• Alter Memories  
o At 14th level, you gain the ability to make a creature unaware of your magical influence on it. When you cast an enchantment spell to charm one or more creatures, you can alter one creature's understanding so that it remains unaware of being charmed.  
o Additionally, once before the spell expires, you can use your action to try to make the chosen creature forget some of the time it spent charmed. The creature must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw against your wizard spell save DC or lose a number of hours of its memories equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). You can make the creature forget less time, and the amount of time can't exceed the duration of your enchantment spell.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 3  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 075  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 076  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 3  
Level 077  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 11  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 078  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 7  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 079  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 7  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 080  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 20  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 081  
• Observant Feat  
o Increase your Intelligence or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o If you can see a creature’s mouth while it is speaking a language you understand, you can interpret what it’s saying by reading its lips.  
o You have a +5 bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) and passive Intelligence (Investigation) scores.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 23  
o 1st Spells: 18  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 082  
• Illusion Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Illusion spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Improved Minor Illusion  
o When you choose this school at 2nd level, you learn the Minor Illusion cantrip. If you already know this cantrip, you learn a different wizard cantrip of your choice. The cantrip doesn't count against your number of cantrips known.  
o When you cast Minor Illusion, you can create both a sound and an image with a single casting of the spell.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 23  
o 1st Spells: 19  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 083  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 23  
o 1st Spells: 19  
o 2nd Spells: 14  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 084  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 085  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 14  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 086  
• Malleable Illusions  
o Starting at 6th level, when you cast an illusion spell that has a duration of 1 minute or longer, you can use your action to change the nature of that illusion (using the spell's normal parameters for the illusion), provided that you can see the illusion  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 087  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 13  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 088  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 14  
o 5th Spells: 12  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 089  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 24  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 13  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 090  
• Illusionary Self  
o Beginning at 10th level, you can create an illusory duplicate of yourself as an instant, almost instinctual reaction to danger. When a creature makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to interpose the illusory duplicate between the attacker and yourself. The attack automatically misses you, then the illusion dissipates.  
o Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 8  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 091  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 092  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 8  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 093  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 094  
• Illusionary Reality  
o By 14th level, you have learned the secret of weaving shadow magic into your illusions to give them a semi-reality. When you cast an illusion spell of 1st level or higher, you can choose one inanimate, nonmagical object that is part of the illusion and make that object real. You can do this on your turn as a bonus action while the spell is ongoing. The object remains real for 1 minute. For example, you can create an illusion of a bridge over a chasm and then make it real long enough for your allies to cross.  
o The object can't deal damage or otherwise directly harm anyone.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 4  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 095  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 096  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 4  
Level 097  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 14  
o 6th Spells: 9  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 098  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 099  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 9  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 100  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 25  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 101  
• Spell Sniper Feat  
o When you cast a spell that requires you to make an attack roll, the spell’s range is doubled.  
o Your ranged spell attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover.  
o You learn one cantrip that requires an attack roll.  
o Choose the cantrip from the bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell list. Your spellcasting ability for this cantrip depends on the spell list you chose from: Charisma for bard, sorcerer, or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 28  
o 1st Spells: 22  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 102  
• Divination Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Divination spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Portent  
o Starting at 2nd level when you choose this school, glimpses of the future begin to press in on your awareness. When you finish a long rest, roll two d20s and record the numbers rolled. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with one of these foretelling rolls. You must choose to do so before the roll, and you can replace a roll in this way only once per turn.  
o Each foretelling roll can be used only once. When you finish a long rest, you lose any unused foretelling rolls.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 28  
o 1st Spells: 23  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 103  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 28  
o 1st Spells: 23  
o 2nd Spells: 17  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 104  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 105  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 17  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 106  
• Expect Divination  
o Beginning at 6th level, casting divination spells comes so easily to you that it expends only a fraction of your spellcasting efforts. When you cast a divination spell of 2nd level or higher using a spell slot, you regain one expended spell slot. The slot you regain must be of a level lower than the spell you cast and can't be higher than 5th level.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 107  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 16  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 108  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 17  
o 5th Spells: 15  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 109  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 29  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 16  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 110  
• The Third Eye  
o Starting at 10th level, you can use your action to increase your powers of perception. When you do so, choose one of the following benefits, which lasts until you are incapacitated or you take a short or long rest. You can't use the feature again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o Darkvision. You gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet.  
o Ethereal Sight. You can see into the Ethereal Plane within 60 feet of you.  
o Greater Comprehension. You can read any language.  
o See Invisibility. You can see invisible creatures and objects within 10 feet of you that are within line of sight.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 10  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 111  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
•  
Level 112  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 10  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 113  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 114  
• Greater Portent  
o Starting at 14th level, the visions in your dreams intensify and paint a more accurate picture in your mind of what is to come. You roll three d20s for your Portent feature, rather than two.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 115  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 5  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 116  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 5  
Level 117  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 17  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 118  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 11  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 119  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 11  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 120  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 30  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 121  
• Tough Feat  
o Your hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your level when you gain this feat. Whenever you gain a level thereafter, your hit point maximum increases by an additional 2 hit points.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 33  
o 1st Spells: 26  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 122  
• Transmutation Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Transmutation spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Minor Alchemy  
o Starting at 2nd level when you select this school, you can temporarily alter the physical properties of one nonmagical object, changing it from one substance into another. You perform a special alchemical procedure on one object composed entirely of wood, stone (but not a gemstone), iron, copper, or silver, transforming it into a different one of those materials. For each 10 minutes you spend performing the procedure, you can transform up to 1 cubic foot of material. After 1 hour, or until you lose your concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), the material reverts to its original substance.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 33  
o 1st Spells: 27  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 123  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 33  
o 1st Spells: 27  
o 2nd Spells: 20  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 124  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 125  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 20  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 126  
• Transmuter’s Stone  
o Starting at 6th level, you can spend 8 hours creating a transmuter's stone that stores transmutation magic. You can benefit from the stone yourself or give it to another creature. A creature gains a benefit of your choice as long as the stone is in the creature's possession. When you create the stone, choose the benefit from the following options:  
o Darkvision out to a range of 60 feet  
o An increase to speed of 10 feet while the creature is unencumbered  
o Proficiency in Constitution saving throws  
o Resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder damage (your choice whenever you choose this benefit)  
o Each time you cast a transmutation spell of 1st level or higher, you can change the effect of your stone if the stone is on your person.  
o If you create a new transmuter's stone, the previous one ceases to function.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 127  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 19  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 128  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 20  
o 5th Spells: 18  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 129  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 34  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 19  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 130  
• Shapecharger  
o At 10th level, you add the Polymorph spell to your spellbook, if it is not there already. You can cast Polymorph without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can target only yourself and transform into a beast whose challenge rating is 1 or lower.  
o Once you cast Polymorph in this way, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest, though you can still cast it normally using an available spell slot.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 12  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 131  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 132  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 12  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 133  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 134  
• Master Transmuter  
o Starting at 14th level, you can use your action to consume the reserve of transmutation magic stored within your transmuter's stone in a single burst. When you do so, choose one of the following effects. Your transmuter's stone is destroyed and can't be remade until you finish a long rest.  
o Major Transformation. You can transmute one nonmagical object – no larger than a 5-foot cube – into another nonmagical object of similar size and mass and of equal or lesser value. You must spend 10 minutes handling the object to transform it.  
o Panacea. You remove all curses, diseases, and poisons affecting a creature that you touch with the transmuter's stone. The creature also regains all its hit points.  
o Restore Life. You cast the Raise Dead spell on a creature you touch with the transmuter's stone, without expending a spell slot or needing to have the spell in your spellbook.  
o Restore Youth. You touch the transmuter's stone to a willing creature, and that creature's apparent age is reduced by 3d10 years, to a minimum of 13 years. This effect doesn't extend the creature's lifespan.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 6  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 135  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 136  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 6  
Level 137  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 20  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 138  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 13  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 139  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 13  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 140  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 35  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 141  
• Durable Feat  
o Increase your Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o When you roll a Hit Die to regain hit points, the minimum number of hit points you regain from the roll equals twice your Constitution modifier (minimum of 2).  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 38  
o 1st Spells: 30  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 142  
• Necromancy Savant  
o Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a Necromancy spell into your spellbook is halved.  
• Grim Harvest  
o At 2nd level, you gain the ability to reap life energy from creatures you kill with your spells. Once per turn when you kill one or more creatures with a spell of 1st level or higher, you regain hit points equal to twice the spell's level, or three times its level if the spell belongs to the School of Necromancy. You don't gain this benefit for killing constructs or undead.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 38  
o 1st Spells: 31  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 143  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 38  
o 1st Spells: 31  
o 2nd Spells: 23  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 144  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 145  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 23  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 146  
• Undead Thralls  
o At 6th level, you add the Animate Dead spell to your spellbook if it is not there already. When you cast Animate Dead, you can target one additional corpse or pile of bones, creating another zombie or skeleton, as appropriate.  
o Whenever you create an undead using a necromancy spell, it has additional benefits:  
o The creature's hit point maximum is increased by an amount equal to your wizard level.  
o The creature adds your proficiency bonus to its weapon damage rolls.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 147  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 22  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 148  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 23  
o 5th Spells: 21  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 149  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 39  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 22  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 150  
• Inured to Undead  
o Beginning at 10th level, you have resistance to necrotic damage, and your hit point maximum can't be reduced. You have spent so much time dealing with undead and the forces that animate them that you have become inured to some of their worst effects.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 14  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 151  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 152  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 14  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 153  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 154  
• Command Undead  
o Starting at 14th level, you can use magic to bring undead under your control, even those created by other wizards. As an action, you can choose one undead that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Charisma saving throw against your wizard spell save DC. If it succeeds, you can't use this feature on it again. If it fails, it becomes friendly to you and obeys your commands until you use this feature again.  
o Intelligent undead are harder to control in this way. If the target has an Intelligence of 8 or higher, it has advantage on the saving throw. If it fails the saving throw and has an Intelligence of 12 or higher, it can repeat the saving throw at the end of every hour until it succeeds and breaks free.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 7  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 155  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 156  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 7  
Level 157  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 23  
o 6th Spells: 15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 158  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells:15  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 159  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 15  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 160  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 40  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 161  
• War Caster Feat  
o You have advantage on Constitution saving throws that you make to maintain your concentration on a spell when you take damage.  
o You can perform the somatic components of spells even when you have weapons or a shield in one or both hands.  
o When a hostile creature’s movement provokes an opportunity attack from you, you can use your reaction to cast a spell at the creature, rather than making an opportunity attack. The spell must have a casting time of 1 action and must target only that creature.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 43  
o 1st Spells: 34  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 162  
• Training in War and Song  
o When you adopt this tradition at 2nd level, you gain proficiency with light armor, and you gain proficiency with one type of one-handed melee weapon of your choice.  
o You also gain proficiency in the Performance skill if you don't already have it.  
• Bladesong  
o Starting at 2nd level, you can invoke a secret elven magic called the Bladesong, provided that you aren't wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield. It graces you with supernatural speed, agility, and focus.  
o You can use a bonus action to start the Bladesong, which lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are incapacitated, if you don medium or heavy armor or a shield, or if you use two hands to make an attack with a weapon. You can also dismiss the Bladesong at any time you choose (no action required).  
o While your Bladesong is active, you gain the following benefits:  
o You gain a bonus to your AC equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1).  
o Your walking speed increases by 10 feet.  
o You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks.  
o You gain a bonus to any Constitution saving throw you make to maintain your concentration on a spell. The bonus equals your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1).  
o You can use this feature twice. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 43  
o 1st Spells: 35  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 163  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 43  
o 1st Spells: 35  
o 2nd Spells: 26  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 164  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 165  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 26  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 166  
• Extra Attack  
o Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 167  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 25  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 168  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 26  
o 5th Spells: 24  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 169  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 44  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 25  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 170  
• Song of Defence  
o Beginning at 10th level, you can direct your magic to absorb damage while your Bladesong is active. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to expend one spell slot and reduce that damage to you by an amount equal to five times the spell slot's level.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 26  
o 6th Spells: 16  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 171  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 172  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 16  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 173  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 174  
• Song of Victory  
o Starting at 14th level, you add your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) to the damage of your melee weapon attacks while your Bladesong is active.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 8  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 175  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 26  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 176  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 26  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 8  
Level 177  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 26  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 178  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 17  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 179  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 17  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 180  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 45  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 181  
• Alert Feat  
o You gain a +5 bonus to initiative.  
o You can’t be surprised while you are conscious.  
o Other creatures don’t gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being hidden from you.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 48  
o 1st Spells: 38  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 182  
• Arcane Deflection  
o At 2nd level, you have learned to weave your magic to fortify yourself against harm. When you are hit by an attack or you fail a saving throw, you can use your reaction to gain a +2 bonus to your AC against that attack or a +4 bonus to that saving throw.  
o When you use this feature, you can’t cast spells other than cantrips until the end of your next turn.  
• Tactical Wit  
o Starting at 2nd level, your keen ability to assess tactical situations allows you to act quickly in battle. You can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Intelligence modifier.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 48  
o 1st Spells: 39  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 183  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 48  
o 1st Spells: 39  
o 2nd Spells: 29  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 184  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 185  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 29  
o 4th Spells: 33  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 186  
• Power Surge  
o Starting at 6th level, you can store magical energy within yourself to later empower your damaging spells.  
o You can store a maximum number of power surges equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of one). Whenever you finish a long rest, your number of power surges resets to one. Whenever you successfully end a spell with Dispel Magic or Counterspell, you gain one power surge, as you steal magic from the spell you foiled. If you end a short rest with no power surges, you gain one power surge.  
o Once per turn when you deal damage to a creature or object with a wizard spell, you can spend one power surge to deal extra force damage to that target. The extra damage equals half your wizard level.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 187  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 28  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 188  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 29  
o 5th Spells: 27  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 189  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 49  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 28  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 190  
• Durable Magic  
o Beginning at 10th level, the magic you channel helps ward off harm. While you maintain concentration on a spell, you have a +2 bonus to AC and all saving throws.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 18  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 191  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 192  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 18  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 193  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 194  
• Deflecting Shroud  
o At 14th level, your Arcane Deflection becomes infused with deadly magic. When you use your Arcane Deflection feature, you can cause magical energy to arc from you. Up to three creatures of your choice within 60 feet of you each take force damage equal to half your wizard level.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 9  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 195  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 196  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 9  
Level 197  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 29  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 10  
Level 198  
• Spell Mastery  
o At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot when you have them prepared. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
o By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 30  
o 6th Spells: 19  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 10  
Level 199  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 30  
o 6th Spells: 20  
o 7th Spells: 19  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 10  
Level 200  
• Signature Spell  
o When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.  
• Spells  
o Cantrips: 50  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 30  
o 6th Spells: 20  
o 7th Spells: 20  
o 8th Spells: 10  
o 9th Spells: 10


	3. Ranger Level 120 Build

Level 001  
• Favored Enemy  
o Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy commonly encountered in the wilds.  
o Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them.  
o When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice, typically one spoken by your favored enemy or creatures associated with it. However, you are free to pick any language you wish to learn.  
• Natural Explorer  
o You ignore difficult terrain.  
o You have advantage on initiative rolls.  
o On your first turn during combat, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted.  
o In addition, you are skilled at navigating the wilderness. You gain the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more:  
o Difficult terrain doesn’t slow your group’s travel.  
o Your group can’t become lost except by magical means.  
o Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling (such as foraging, navigating, or tracking), you remain alert to danger.  
o If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace.  
o When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would.  
o While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 0  
o 1st Spells: 0  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 002  
• Fighting Style  
o Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 2  
o 1st Spells: 2  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 003  
• Primeval Awareness  
o Beginning at 3rd level, your mastery of ranger lore allows you to establish a powerful link to beasts and to the land around you.  
o You have an innate ability to communicate with beasts, and they recognize you as a kindred spirit. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action, and can read its basic mood and intent. You learn its emotional state, whether it is affected by magic of any sort, its short-term needs (such as food or safety), and actions you can take (if any) to persuade it to not attack.  
o You cannot use this ability against a creature that you have attacked within the past 10 minutes.  
o Additionally, you can attune your senses to determine if any of your favored enemies lurk nearby. By spending 1 uninterrupted minute in concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), you can sense whether any of your favored enemies are present within 5 miles of you. This feature reveals which of your favored enemies are present, their numbers, and the creatures’ general direction and distance (in miles) from you.  
o If there are multiple groups of your favored enemies within range, you learn this information for each group.  
• Ranger Conclave  
o Hunter Conclave  
• Hunter’s Prey  
o Colossus Slayer: Your tenacity can wear down the most potent foes. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 3  
o 1st Spells: 2  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 004  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 3  
o 1st Spells: 3  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 005  
• Extra Attack  
o Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 006  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 4  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 007  
• Defensive Tactics  
o Escape the Horde: Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 008  
• Fleet of Foot  
o Beginning at 8th level, you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn.  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 5  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 009  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 6  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 010  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o Starting at 10th level, you can remain perfectly still for long periods of time to set up ambushes.  
o When you attempt to hide on your turn, you can opt to not move on that turn. If you avoid moving, creatures that attempt to detect you take a −10 penalty to their Wisdom (Perception) checks until the start of your next turn. You lose this benefit if you move or fall prone, either voluntarily or because of some external effect. You are still automatically detected if any effect or action causes you to no longer be hidden.  
o If you are still hidden on your next turn, you can continue to remain motionless and gain this benefit until you are detected.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 6  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 011  
• Multiattack  
o Volley: You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon’s range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 7  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 012  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 7  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 013  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 8  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 1  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 014  
• Vanish  
o Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 8  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 1  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 015  
• Superior Hunter’s Defence  
o Uncanny Dodge: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack’s damage against you.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 9  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 2  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 016  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 9  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 2  
o 5th Spells: 0  
Level 017  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 10  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 1  
Level 018  
• Feral Senses  
o At 18th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it.  
o You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 10  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 1  
Level 019  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 11  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 020  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 11  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 021  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 11  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 022  
• Fighting Style  
o Defence: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 13  
o 1st Spells: 6  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 023  
• Animal Companion  
o At 3rd level, you learn to use your magic to create a powerful bond with a creature of the natural world.  
o With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare herbs and fine food, you call forth an animal from the wilderness to serve as your faithful companion. You normally select your companion from among the following animals: an ape, a black bear, a boar, a giant badger, a giant weasel, a mule, a panther, or a wolf. However, your DM might pick one of these animals for you, based on the surrounding terrain and on what types of creatures would logically be present in the area.  
o At the end of the 8 hours, your animal companion appears and gains all the benefits of your Companion’s Bond ability. You can have only one animal companion at a time.  
o If your animal companion is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 25 gp worth of rare herbs and fine food, you call forth your companion’s spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return an animal companion to life in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its body.  
o If you use this ability to return a former animal companion to life while you have a current animal companion, your current companion leaves you and is replaced by the restored companion.  
• Umbral Sight  
o Your animal companion gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you.  
o The animal companion loses its Multiattack action, if it has one.  
o The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own.  
o When using your Natural Explorer feature, you and your animal companion can both move stealthily at a normal pace.  
o Your animal companion has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your companion uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, an animal companion also adds its proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls.  
o Your animal companion gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws.  
o For each level you gain after 3rd, your animal companion gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly.  
o Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your companion’s abilities also improve. Your companion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your companion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise.  
o Your companion shares your alignment, and has a personality trait and a flaw that you can roll for or select from the tables below. Your companion shares your ideal, and its bond is always, “The ranger who travels with me is a beloved companion for whom I would gladly give my life.”  
o Your animal companion gains the benefits of your Favored Enemy feature, and of your Greater Favored Enemy feature when you gain that feature at 6th level. It uses the favored enemies you selected for those features.  
• Trait and Flaw  
o Trait: Threaten my friends, threaten me.  
o Flaw: If there’s food left unattended, I’ll eat it.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 14  
o 1st Spells: 7  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 024  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 14  
o 1st Spells: 7  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 025  
• Coordinated Attack  
o Beginning at 5th level, you and your animal companion form a more potent fighting team. When you use the Attack action on your turn, if your companion can see you, it can use its reaction to make a melee attack.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 15  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 5  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 026  
• Favored Enemy  
o Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy commonly encountered in the wilds.  
o Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them.  
o When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice, typically one spoken by your favored enemy or creatures associated with it. However, you are free to pick any language you wish to learn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 15  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 5  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 027  
• Beast’s Defense  
o At 7th level, while your companion can see you, it has advantage on all saving throws.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 16  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 028  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Fleet of Foot  
o +10 feet to movement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 16  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 029  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 17  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 5  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 030  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o +1 to stealth  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 17  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 5  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 031  
• Storm of Claws and Fangs  
o At 11th level, your companion can use its action to make a melee attack against each creature of its choice within 5 feet of it, with a separate attack roll for each target.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 18  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 3  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 032  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 18  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 3  
Level 033  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 19  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 4  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 034  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 19  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 4  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 035  
• Superior Beast’s Defense  
o At 15th level, whenever an attacker that your companion can see hits it with an attack, it can use its reaction to halve the attack’s damage against it.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 20  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 5  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 036  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 21  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 5  
o 5th Spells: 2  
Level 037  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 21  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 3  
Level 038  
• Sharpshooter Feat  
o Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls.  
o Your ranged weapon attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover.  
o Before you make an attack with a ranged weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a - 5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack’s damage.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 21   
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 3  
Level 039  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 22  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 040  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 22  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 041  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 22  
o 1st Spells: 8  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 042  
• Fighting Style  
o Duelling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 24  
o 1st Spells: 10  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 043  
• Gloom Stalker Magic: Disguise Self  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 25  
o 1st Spells: 11  
o 2nd Spells: 5  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 044  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 25  
o 1st Spells: 11  
o 2nd Spells: 6  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 045  
• Gloom Stalker Magic: Rope Trick  
• Extra Attack  
o 2 Extra Attacks  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 26  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 8  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 046  
• Favored Enemy  
o Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy commonly encountered in the wilds.  
o Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them.  
o When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice, typically one spoken by your favored enemy or creatures associated with it. However, you are free to pick any language you wish to learn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 26  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 8  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 047  
• Iron Mind  
o By 7th level, you have honed your ability to resist the mind-altering powers of your prey. You gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice).  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 27  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 048  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Fleet of Foot  
o + 20 feet to movement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 27  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 6  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 049  
• Gloom Stalker Magic: Fear  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 28  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 8  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 050  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o +2 to stealth  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 28  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 8  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 051  
• Stalker’s Fury  
o At 11th level, you learn to attack with such unexpected speed that you can turn a miss into another strike. Once on each of your turns when you miss with a weapon attack, you can make another weapon attack as part of the same action.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 29  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 052  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 29  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 6  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 053  
• Gloom Stalker Magic: Greater Invisibility  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 30  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 7  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 054  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 30  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 7  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 055  
• Shadowy Dodge  
o Starting at 15th level, you can dodge in unforeseen ways, with wisps of supernatural shadow around you. Whenever a creature makes an attack roll against you and doesn't have advantage on the roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. You must use this feature before you know the outcome of the attack roll.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 31  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 056  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 31  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 8  
o 5th Spells: 4  
Level 057  
• Gloom Stalker Magic: Seeming  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 32  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 5  
Level 058  
• Spell Sniper Feat  
o When you cast a spell that requires you to make an attack roll, the spell’s range is doubled.  
o Your ranged spell attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover.  
o You learn one cantrip that requires an attack roll.  
o Choose the cantrip from the bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell list. Your spellcasting ability for this cantrip depends on the spell list you chose from: Charisma for bard, sorcerer, or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 32  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 5  
Level 059  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 33  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 060  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 33  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 061  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 33  
o 1st Spells: 12  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 062  
• Fighting Style  
o Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 35  
o 1st Spells: 14  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 063  
• Horizon Walker Magic: Protection from Good and Evil  
• Detect Portal  
o At 3rd level, you gain the ability to magically sense the presence of a planar portal. As an action, you detect the distance and direction to the closest planar portal within 1 mile of you.  
o Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o See the "Planar Travel" section in chapter 2 of the Dungeon Master's Guide for examples of planar portals.  
• Planar Warrior  
o At 3rd level, you learn to draw on the energy of the multiverse to augment your attacks.  
o As a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The next time you hit that creature on this turn with a weapon attack, all damage dealt by the attack becomes force damage, and the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage from the attack. When you reach 11th level in this class, the extra damage increases to 2d8.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 36  
o 1st Spells: 15  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 064  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 36  
o 1st Spells: 15  
o 2nd Spells: 9  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 065  
• Horizon Walker Magic: Misty Step  
• Extra Attack  
o 3 Extra Attacks  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 37  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 11  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 066  
• Favored Enemy  
o Beginning at 1st level, you have significant experience studying, tracking, hunting, and even talking to a certain type of enemy commonly encountered in the wilds.  
o Choose a type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them.  
o When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice, typically one spoken by your favored enemy or creatures associated with it. However, you are free to pick any language you wish to learn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 37  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 11  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 067  
• Ethereal Step  
o At 7th level, you learn to step through the Ethereal Plane. As a bonus action on your turn, you can cast the Etherealness spell with this feature, without expending a spell slot, but the spell ends at the end of the current turn.  
o Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 38  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 068  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Fleet of Foot  
o +30 feet to movement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 38  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 9  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 069  
• Horizon Walker Magic: Haste  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 39  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 11  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 070  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o +3 to stealth  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 39  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 11  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 071  
• Distant Strike  
o At 11th level, you gain the ability to pass between the planes in a blink of an eye. When you use the Attack action, you can teleport up to 10 feet before each attack to an unoccupied space you can see.  
o If you attack at least two different creatures with the action, you can make one additional attack with it against a third creature.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 40  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 072  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 40  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 9  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 073  
• Horizon Walker Magic: Banishment  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 41  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 10  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 074  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 41  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 10  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 075  
• Spectral Defence  
o At 15th level, your ability to move between planes enables you to slip through the planar boundaries to lessen the harm done to you during battle. When you take damage from an attack, you can use your reaction to give yourself resistance to all of that attack's damage on this turn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 42  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 11  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 076  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 42  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 11  
o 5th Spells: 6  
Level 077  
• Horizon Walker Magic: Teleportation Circle  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 43  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 7  
Level 078  
• Tough Feat  
o Your hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your level when you gain this feat. Whenever you gain a level thereafter, your hit point maximum increases by an additional 2 hit points.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 43  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 7  
Level 079  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 44  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 080  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 44  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 081  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 44  
o 1st Spells: 16  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 082  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 46  
o 1st Spells: 18  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 083  
• Monster Slaying Magic: Protection of Good and Evil  
• Hunter’s Sense  
o At 3rd level, you gain the ability to peer at a creature and magically discern how best to hurt it. As an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. You immediately learn whether the creature has any damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities and what they are. If the creature is hidden from divination magic, you sense that it has no damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest.  
• Slayer’s Prey  
o Starting at 3rd level, you can focus your ire on one foe, increasing the harm you inflict on it. As a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with a weapon attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon.  
o This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 47  
o 1st Spells: 19  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 084  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 47  
o 1st Spells: 19  
o 2nd Spells: 12  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 085  
• Monster Slaying Magic: Zone of Truth  
• Extra Attack  
o 4 Extra Attack  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 48  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 14  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 086  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 48  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 14  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 087  
• Supernatural Defence  
o At 7th level, you gain extra resilience against your prey’s assaults on your mind and body. Whenever the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that target's grapple, add 1d6 to your roll.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 49  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 088  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Fleet of Foot  
o + 40 feet to movement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 49  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 12  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 089  
• Monster Slaying Magic: Magic Circle  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 50  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 14  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 090  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o + 4 to stealth  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 50  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 14  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 091  
• Magic-User’s Nemesis  
o At 11th level, you gain the ability to thwart someone else's magic. When you see a creature casting a spell or teleporting within 60 feet of you, you can use your reaction to try to magically foil it. The creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, or its spell or teleport fails and is wasted.  
o Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 51  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 092  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 51  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 093  
• Monster Slaying Magic: Banishment  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 52  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 12  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 094  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 52  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 13  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 095  
• Slayer’s Counter  
o At 15th level, you gain the ability to counterattack when your prey tries to sabotage you. If the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If the attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack’s normal effects.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 53  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 13  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 096  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 53  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 14  
o 5th Spells: 8  
Level 097  
• Monster Slaying Magic: Hold Monster  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 54  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 9  
Level 098  
• Mage Slayer Feat  
o When a creature within 5 feet of you casts a spell, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature.  
o When you damage a creature that is concentrating on a spell, that creature has disadvantage on the saving throw it makes to maintain its concentration.  
o You have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by creatures within 5 feet of you.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 54  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 9  
Level 099  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 55  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 100  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 55  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 101  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 55  
o 1st Spells: 20  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 102  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 57  
o 1st Spells: 22  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 103  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 58  
o 1st Spells: 23  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 104  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 58  
o 1st Spells: 23  
o 2nd Spells: 15  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 105  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 59  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 17  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 106  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 59  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 17  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 107  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 60  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 108  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Fleet of Foot  
o + 50 feet to movement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 60  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 15  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 109  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 61  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 17  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 110  
• Hide in Plain Sight  
o + 5 to stealth  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 61  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 17  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 111  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 62  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 112  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 62  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 15  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 113  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 63  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 16  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 114  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 63  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 16  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 115  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 64  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 17  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 116  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 64  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 17  
o 5th Spells: 10  
Level 117  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 65  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 11  
Level 118  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 65  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 11  
Level 119  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 66  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 120  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 66  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 121  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 66  
o 1st Spells: 24  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 122  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 68  
o 1st Spells: 26  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 123  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 69  
o 1st Spells: 27  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 124  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 69  
o 1st Spells: 27  
o 2nd Spells: 18  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 125  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 70  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 20  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 126  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 70  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 20  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 127  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 71  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 128  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 71  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 18  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 129  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 72  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 20  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 130  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 72  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 20  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 131  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 73  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 132  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 73  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 18  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 133  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 74  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 19  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 134  
• Greater Favored Enemy  
o At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4.  
o Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 74  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 19  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 135  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 75  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 20  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 136  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 75  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 20  
o 5th Spells: 12  
Level 137  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 76  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 13  
Level 138  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 76  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 13  
Level 139  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 77  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 140  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 77  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 141  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 77  
o 1st Spells: 28  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 142  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 79  
o 1st Spells: 30  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 143  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 80  
o 1st Spells: 31  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 144  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 80  
o 1st Spells: 31  
o 2nd Spells: 21  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 145  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 81  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 23  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 146  
• Giant Killer: When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 81  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 23  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 147  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 82  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 148  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 82  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 21  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 149  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 83  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 23  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 150  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 83  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 23  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 151  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 84  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 152  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 84  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 21  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 153  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 85  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 22  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 154  
• Horde Breaker: Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 85  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 22  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 155  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 86  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 23  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 156  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 86  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 23  
o 5th Spells: 14  
Level 157  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 87  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 15  
Level 158  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 87  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 15  
Level 159  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 88  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 160  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 88  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 161  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 88  
o 1st Spells: 32  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 162  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 90  
o 1st Spells: 34  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 163  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 91  
o 1st Spells: 35  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 164  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 91  
o 1st Spells: 35  
o 2nd Spells: 24  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 165  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 92  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 26  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 166  
• Multiattack: When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 92  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 26  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 167  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 93  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 168  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 93  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 24  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 169  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 94  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 26  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 170  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 94  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 26  
o 4th Spells:24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 171  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 95  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 172  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 95  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 24  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 173  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 96  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 25  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 174  
• Steel Will: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 96  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 25  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 175  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 97  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 26  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 176  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 97  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 26  
o 5th Spells: 16  
Level 177  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 98  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 17  
Level 178  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 98  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 17  
Level 179  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 99  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 180  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 99  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 181  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 99  
o 1st Spells: 36  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 182  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 101  
o 1st Spells: 38  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 183  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 102  
o 1st Spells: 39  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 184  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 102  
o 1st Spells: 39  
o 2nd Spells: 27  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 185  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 103  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 29  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 186  
• Stand Against the Tide: When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 103  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 29  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 187  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 104  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 29  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 188  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 104  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 27  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 189  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 105  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 29  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 190  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 105  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 29  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 191  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 106  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 192  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 106  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 27  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 193  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 107  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 28  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 194  
• Uncanny Dodge: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack’s damage against you.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 107  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 28  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 195  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 108  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 29  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 196  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 108  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 29  
o 5th Spells: 18  
Level 197  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 109  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 19  
Level 198  
• Whirlwind Attack: You can use your action to make melee attacks against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 109  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 19  
Level 199  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 110  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 20  
Level 200  
• Foe Slayer  
o At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.  
• Spells  
o Spells Known: 110  
o 1st Spells: 40  
o 2nd Spells: 30  
o 3rd Spells: 30  
o 4th Spells: 30  
o 5th Spells: 20


	4. Fighter Level 200 Build

Level 001  
• Fighting Style  
o Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack.  
• Second Wind  
o You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level.  
o Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again.  
Level 002  
• Action Surge  
o Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action.  
o Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn.  
• ?  
Level 003  
• Martial Archtype  
o Champion  
• Improved Critical  
o Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20.  
Level 004  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 005  
• Extra Attack  
o +1 extra attack  
Level 006  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 007  
• Remarkable Athlete  
o Starting at 7th level, you can add half your proficiency bonus (rounded up) to any Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus.  
o In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Strength modifier.  
Level 008  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 009  
• Indomitable  
o Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest.  
Level 010  
• Additional Fighting Style  
o Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC.  
Level 011  
• Extra Attack  
o +2 extra attack  
Level 012  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 013  
• Indomitable  
o 2 Charges  
Level 014  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 015  
• Superior Critical  
o Starting at 15th level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20.  
Level 016  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 017  
• Action Surge  
o 2 charge (1 action and 1 bonus action)  
• Indomitable  
o 3 Charges  
Level 018  
• Survivor  
o At 18th level, you attain the pinnacle of resilience in battle. At the start of each of your turns, you regain hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier if you have no more than half of your hit points left. You don't gain this benefit if you have 0 hit points.  
Level 019  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 020  
• Extra Attack  
o + 3 extra attack  
Level 021  
• Second Wind  
o 2 Charges (2d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons.  
Level 022  
• Action Surge  
o 3 Action Surges (2 actions and 2 bonus actions)  
Level 023  
• Arcane Archer Lore  
o At 3rd level, you learn magical theory or some of the secrets of nature – typical for practitioners of of this elven martial tradition. You choose to gain proficiency in either the Arcana or the Nature skill, and you choose to learn either the Prestidigitation or Druidcraft cantrip.  
• Arcane Shot  
o At 3rd level, you learn to unleash special magical effects with some of your shots. When you gain this feature, you learn two Arcane Shot options of your choice (see "Arcane Shot Options" below).  
o Once per turn when you fire an arrow from a shortbow or longbow as part of the Attack action, you can apply one of your Arcane Shot options to that arrow. You decide to use the option when the arrow hits, unless the option doesn’t involve an attack roll. You have two uses of this ability, and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest.  
o You gain an additional Arcane Shot option of your choice when you reach certain levels in this class: 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Each option also improves when you become an 18th-level fighter.  
Level 024  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 025  
• Extra Attack  
o + 4 Extra Attacks  
Level 026  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 027  
• Arcane Shot  
o 3 Arcane Shots (4 charges)  
• Curving Shot  
o At 7th level, you learn how to direct an errant arrow toward a new target. When you make an attack roll with a magic arrow and miss, you can use a bonus action to reroll the attack roll against a different target within 60 feet of the original target.  
• Magic Arrow  
o At 7th level, you gain the ability to infuse arrows with magic. Whenever you fire a nonmagical arrow from a shortbow or longbow, you can make it magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. The magic fades from the arrow immediately after it hits or misses its target.  
Level 028  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 029  
• Indomitable  
o 4 charges  
• Sharpshooter Feat  
o Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls.  
o Your ranged weapon attacks ignore half and three-quarters cover.  
o Before you make an attack with a ranged weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If that attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage.  
Level 030  
• Arcane Shot  
o 4 Arcane Shots (6 charges)  
Level 031  
• Extra Attack  
o + 5 extra attacks  
Level 032  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 033  
• Indomitable  
o 5 charges  
• Arcane Shot  
o 5 Arcane Shots (8 charges)  
Level 034  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 035  
• Arcane Shot  
o 6 Arcane Shots (10 charges)  
• Ever-Ready Shot  
o Starting at 15th level, your magical archery is available whenever battle starts. If you roll initiative and have no uses of Arcane Shot remaining, you regain one use of it.  
Level 036  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 037  
• Action Surge  
o 4 Charges (2 actions and 2 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 6 Charges  
• Arcane Shot  
o 7 Arcane Shots (12 charges)  
Level 038  
• Arcane Shot  
o 8 Arcane Shots (14 charges)  
Level 039  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 040  
• Extra Attack  
o + 6 extra attack  
Level 041  
• Second Wind  
o 3 Charges (3d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Duelling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon.  
Level 042  
• Action Surge  
o 5 charges (3 actions and 3 bonus actions)  
Level 043  
• Bonus Proficiency  
o When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: History, Insight, Performance, or Persuasion. Alternatively, you learn one language of your choice.  
• Fighting Spirit  
o Starting at 3rd level, your intensity in battle can shield you and help you strike true. As a bonus action on your turn, you can give yourself advantage on all weapon attack rolls until the end of the current turn. When you do so, you also gain 5 temporary hit points. The number of hit points increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 10 at 10th level and 15 at 15th level.  
o You can use this feature three times. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest.  
Level 044  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 045  
• Extra Attack  
o + 7 extra attacks  
Level 046  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 047  
• Elegant Courier  
o Starting at 7th level, your discipline and attention to detail allow you to excel in social situations. Whenever you make a Charisma (Persuasion) check, you gain a bonus to the check equal to your Wisdom modifier.  
o Your self-control also causes you to gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice).  
Level 048  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 049  
• Indomitable  
o 7 charges  
• Fighting Spirit  
o 6 charges  
Level 050  
• Tireless Spirit  
o Starting at 10th level, when you roll initiative and have no uses of Fighting Spirit remaining, you regain one use.  
Level 051  
• Extra Attack  
o + 8 extra attacks  
Level 052  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 053  
• Indomitable  
o 8 charges  
• Fighting Spirit  
o 9 Charges  
Level 054  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 055  
• Rapid Strike  
o Starting at 15th level, you learn to trade accuracy for swift strikes. If you take the Attack action on your turn and have advantage on an attack roll against against one of the targets, you can forgo the advantage for that roll to make an additional weapon attack against that target, as part of the same action. You can do so no more than once per turn.  
Level 056  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 057  
• Action Surge  
o 6 charges (3 actions and 3 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 9 charges  
• Fighting Spirit  
o 12 charges  
Level 058  
• Strength Before Death  
o Starting at 18th level, your fighting spirit can delay the grasp of death. If you take damage that reduces you to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to delay falling unconscious, and you can immediately take an extra turn. While you have 0 hit points during that extra turn, taking damage causes death saving throw failures as normal, and three death saving throw failures can still kill you. When the extra turn ends, you fall unconscious if you still have 0 hit points.  
o Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest.  
Level 059  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 060  
• Extra Attack  
o + 9 extra attacks  
Level 061  
• Second Wind  
o 4 charges (4d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Blind Fighting: You have blindsight with a range of 10 feet. Within that range, you can effectively see anything that isn't behind total cover, even if you're blinded or in darkness. Moreover, you can see an invisible creature within that range, unless the creature successfully hides from you.  
Level 062  
• Action Surge  
o 7 charges (4 actions and 4 bonus actions)  
Level 063  
• Gunslinger  
• Firearm Proficiency  
o Starting when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with firearms, allowing you to add your proficiency bonus to attacks made with firearms.  
• Firearm Properties  
o Firearms are a new and volatile technology, and as such bring their own unique set of weapon properties. Some properties are followed by a number, and this number signifies an element of that property. These properties replace the optional ones presented in the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Firearms are ranged weapons.  
• Gunsmith  
o Upon choosing this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Tinker’s Tools. You may use them to craft ammunition at half the cost, repair damaged firearms, or even draft and create new ones (DM’s discretion). Some extremely experimental and intricate firearms are only available through crafting.  
• Adept Marksman  
o When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn to perform powerful trick shots to disable or damage your opponents using your firearms.  
o Trick Shots. You learn two trick shots of your choice. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. Each use of a trick shot must be declared before the attack roll is made. You can use only one trick shot per attack. You learn an additional trick shot of your choice at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Each time you learn a new trick shot, you can also replace one trick shot you know with a different one.  
o Grit. You gain a number of grit points equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). You regain 1 expended grit point each time you roll a 20 on the d20 roll for an attack with a firearm, or deal a killing blow with a firearm to a creature of significant threat (DM’s discretion). You regain all expended grit points after a short or long rest.  
o Saving Throws. Some of your trick shots require your targets to make a saving throw to resist the trick shot’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows:  
o Trick shot save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier  
• Trick Shots  
o Bullying Shot: You can use the powerful blast and thundering sound of your firearm to shake the resolve of a creature. You can expend one grit point while making a Charisma (Intimidation) check to gain advantage on the roll.  
o Dazing Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to dizzy your opponent. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must make a Constitution saving throw or suffer disadvantage on attacks until the end of their next turn  
Level 064  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 065  
• Extra Attack  
o + 10 extra attacks  
Level 066  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 067  
• Quickdraw  
o When you reach 7th level, you add your proficiency bonus to your initiative. You can also stow a firearm, then draw another firearm as a single object interaction on your turn.  
• Trick Shot  
o Deadeye Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to gain advantage on the attack roll.  
Level 068  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 069  
• Indomitable  
o 10 charges  
• Gunner Feat  
o Increase your Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o You gain proficiency with firearms (see “Firearms” in the Dungeon Master’s Guide).  
o You ignore the loading property of firearms.  
o Being within 5 feet of a hostile creature doesn’t impose disadvantage on your ranged attack rolls.  
Level 070  
• Rapid Repair  
o Upon reaching 10th level, you learn how to quickly attempt to fix a jammed gun. You can spend a grit point to attempt to repair a misfired (but not broken) firearm as a bonus action.  
• Trick Shot  
o Disarming Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to shoot an object from their hands. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must succeed on a Strength saving throw or drop 1 held object of your choice and have that object be pushed 10 feet away from you  
Level 071  
• Extra Attack  
o + 11 extra attacks  
Level 072  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 073  
• Indomitable  
o 11 charges  
• Trick Shots  
o Forceful Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to trip them up and force them back. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be pushed 15 feet away from you.  
Level 074  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 075  
• Lightning Reload  
o Starting at 15th level, you can reload any firearm as a bonus action.  
• Trick Shot  
o Piercing Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to fire through multiple opponents. The initial attack gains a +1 to the firearm’s misfire score. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and you make an attack roll with disadvantage against every creature in a line directly behind the target within your first range increment. Only the initial attack can misfire.  
Level 076  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 077  
• Action Surge  
o 8 charges (4 actions and 4 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 12 charges  
• Trick Shots  
o Violent Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one or more grit points to enhance the volatility of the attack. For each grit point expended, the attack gains a +2 to the firearm’s misfire score. If the attack hits, you can roll one additional weapon damage die per grit point spent when determining the damage.  
Level 078  
• Vicious Intent  
• Trick Shots  
o Wing Shot: When you make a firearm attack against a creature, you can expend one grit point to attempt to topple a moving target. On a hit, the creature suffers normal damage and must make a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
Level 079  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 080  
• Extra Attack  
o + 12 extra attacks  
Level 081  
• Second Wind  
o 5 charges (5d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit.  
Level 082  
• Action Surge  
o 9 charges (5 actions and 5 bonus actions)  
Level 083  
• Bonus Proficiency  
o When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, History, Insight, Performance, or Persuasion. Alternatively, you learn one language of your choice.  
• Born to the Saddle  
o Starting at 3rd level, your mastery as a rider becomes apparent. You have advantage on saving throws made to avoid falling off your mount. If you fall off your mount and descend no more than 10 feet, you can land on your feet if you’re not incapacitated.  
o Finally, mounting or dismounting a creature costs you only 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed.  
• Unwavering Mark  
o Finally, mounting or dismounting a creature costs you only 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed.  
Level 084  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 085  
• Extra Attacks  
o + 13 extra attacks  
Level 086  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 087  
• Warding Maneuver  
o At 7th level, you learn to fend off strikes directed at you, your mount, or other creatures nearby. If you or a creature you can see within 5 feet of you is hit by an attack, you can roll 1d8 as a reaction if you're wielding a melee weapon or a shield. Roll the die, and add the number rolled to the target's AC against that attack. If the attack still hits, the target has resistance against the attack's damage.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (a minimum of once), and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest.  
Level 088  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 089  
• Indomitable  
o 13 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 090  
• Hold the Line  
o At 10th level, you become a master of locking down your enemies. Creatures provoke an opportunity attack from you when they move 5 feet or more while within your reach, and if you hit a creature with an opportunity attack, the target's speed is reduced to 0 until the end of the current turn.  
Level 091  
• Extra Attack  
o + 14 extra attacks  
Level 092  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 093  
• Indomitable  
o 14 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 094  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 095  
• Ferocious Charger  
o Starting at 15th level, you can run down your foes, whether you're mounted or not. If you move at least 10 feet in a straight line right before attacking a creature and you hit it with the attack, that target must succeed on a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier) or be knocked prone. You can use this feature only once on each of your turns.  
Level 096  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 097  
• Action Surge  
o 10 charges (5 actions and bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 15 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 098  
• Vigilant Defender  
o Starting at 18th level, you respond to danger with extraordinary vigilance. In combat, you get a special reaction that you can take once on every creature's turn, except your turn. You can use this special reaction only to make an opportunity attack, and you can't use it on the same turn that you take your normal reaction.  
Level 099  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 100  
• Extra Attack  
o + 15 extra attacks  
Level 101  
• Second Wind  
o 6 charges (6d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Interception: When a creature you can see hits a target, other than you, within 5 feet of you with an attack, you can use your reaction to reduce the damage the target takes by 1d10 + your proficiency bonus (to a minimum of 0 damage). You must be wielding a shield or a simple or martial weapon to use this reaction.  
Level 102  
• Action Surge  
o 11 charges (6 actions and bonus actions)  
Level 103  
• Combat Superiority  
o When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn maneuvers that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice.  
o Maneuvers. You learn three maneuvers of your choice. Many maneuvers enhance an attack in some way. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one.  
o Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level.  
o Saving Throws. Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows:  
o Maneuver save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice)  
• Student of War  
o At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice.  
Level 104  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 105  
• Extra Attack  
o + 16 extra attacks  
Level 106  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 107  
• Know your Enemy  
o Starting at 7th level, if you spend at least 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice:  
o Strength score  
o Dexterity score  
o Constitution score  
o Armor Class  
o Current hit points  
o Total class levels, if any  
o Fighter class levels, if any  
Level 108  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 109  
• Indomitable  
o 16 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 110  
• Improved Combat Superiority  
o At 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10s.  
Level 111  
• Extra Attack  
o + 17 extra attacks  
Level 112  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 113  
• Indomitable  
o 17 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 114  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 115  
• Relentless  
o Starting at 15th level, when you roll initiative and have no superiority dice remaining, you regain 1 superiority die.  
Level 116  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 117  
• Action Surge  
o 12 charges (6 actions and 6 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 18 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 118  
• Improved Combat Superiority  
o At 18th level, they turn into d12s.  
Level 119  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 120  
• Extra Attack  
o + 18 extra attacks  
Level 121  
• Second Wind  
o 7 charges (7d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield.  
Level 122  
• Action Surge  
o 13 charges (7 actions and 7 bonus actions)  
Level 123  
• Bonus Proficiency  
o When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with smith’s tools, and you learn to speak, read, and write Giant.  
• Giant Might  
o At 3rd level, you have learned how to imbue yourself with the might of giants. As a bonus action, you magically gain the following benefits, which last for 1 minute:  
o If you are smaller than Large, you become Large, along with anything you are wearing. If you lack the room to become Large, your size doesn't change.  
o You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws.  
o Once on each of your turns, one of your attacks with a weapon or an unarmed strike can deal an extra 1d6 damage to a target on a hit.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your proficiency bonus, and you regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest.  
• Rune Carver  
o Cloud Rune. This rune emulates the deceptive magic used by some cloud giants. While wearing or carrying an object inscribed with this rune, you have advantage on Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) checks and Charisma (Deception) checks.  
o In addition, when you or a creature you can see within 30 feet of you is hit by an attack roll, you can use your reaction to invoke the rune and choose a different creature within 30 feet of you, other than the attacker. The chosen creature becomes the target of the attack, using the same roll. This magic can transfer the attack's effects regardless of the attack's range. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o Fire Rune. This rune's magic channels the masterful craftsmanship of great smiths. While wearing or carrying an object inscribed with this rune, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses your proficiency with a tool.  
o In addition, when you hit a creature with an attack using a weapon, you can invoke the rune to summon fiery shackles: the target takes an extra 2d6 fire damage, and it must succeed on a Strength saving throw or be restrained for 1 minute. While restrained by the shackles, the target takes 2d6 fire damage at the start of each of its turns. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, banishing the shackles on a success. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 124  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 125  
• Extra Attack  
o + 19 extra attacks  
Level 126  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 127  
• Runic Shield  
o At 7th level, you learn to invoke your rune magic to protect your allies. When another creature you can see within 60 feet of you is hit by an attack roll, you can use your reaction to force the attacker to reroll the d20 and use the new roll.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your proficiency bonus, and you regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest.  
• Rune Carver  
o Frost Rune. This rune's magic evokes the might of those who survive in the wintry wilderness, such as frost giants. While wearing or carrying an object inscribed with this rune, you have advantage on Wisdom (Animal Handling) checks and Charisma (Intimidation) checks.  
o In addition, you can invoke the rune as a bonus action to increase your sturdiness. For 10 minutes, you gain a +2 bonus to all ability checks and saving throws that use Strength or Constitution. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 128  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 129  
• Indomitable  
o 19 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
• Rune Carver  
o Stone Rune. This rune's magic channels the judiciousness associated with stone giants. While wearing or carrying an object inscribed with this rune, you have advantage on Wisdom (Insight) checks, and you have darkvision out to a range of 120 feet.  
o In addition, when a creature you can see ends its turn within 30 feet of you, you can use your reaction to invoke the rune and force the creature to make a Wisdom saving throw. Unless the save succeeds, the creature is charmed by you for 1 minute. While charmed in this way, the creature has a speed of 0 and is incapacitated, descending into a dreamy stupor. The creature repeats the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 130  
• Great Stature  
o By 10th level, the magic of your runes permanently alters you. When you gain this feature, roll 3d4. You grow a number of inches in height equal to the roll.  
o Moreover, the extra damage you deal with your Giant's Might feature increases to 1d8.  
• Rune Carver  
o Hill Rune (7th Level or Higher). This rune's magic bestows a resilience reminiscent of a hill giant. While wearing or carrying an object that bears this rune, you have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance against poison damage.  
o In addition, you can invoke the rune as a bonus action, gaining resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage for 1 minute. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 131  
• Extra Attack  
o + 20 extra attacks  
Level 132  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 133  
• Indomitable  
o 20 charges  
• Tough Feat  
o Your hit point maximum increases by an amount equal to twice your level when you gain this feat. Whenever you gain a level thereafter, your hit point maximum increases by an additional 2 hit points  
Level 134  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 135  
• Rune Carver  
o Storm Rune (7th Level or Higher). Using this rune, you can glimpse the future like a storm giant seer. While wearing or carrying an object inscribed with this rune, you have advantage on Intelligence (Arcana) checks, and you can't be surprised as long as you aren't incapacitated.  
o In addition, you can invoke the rune as a bonus action to enter a prophetic state for 1 minute or until you're incapacitated. Until the state ends, when you or another creature you can see within 60 feet of you makes an attack roll, a saving throw, or an ability check, you can use your reaction to cause the roll to have advantage or disadvantage. Once you invoke this rune, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
• Master of Runes  
o At 15th level, you can invoke each rune you know from your Rune Carver feature twice, rather than once, and you regain all expended uses when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 136  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 137  
• Action Surge  
o 14 charges (7 actions and 7 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 21 charges  
• Martial Adept  
o You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice).  
o You gain one superiority die, which is a d6 (this die is added to any superiority dice you have from another source). This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 138  
• Runic Juggernaut  
o At 18th level, you learn how to amplify your rune-powered transformation. As a result, the extra damage you deal with the Giant's Might feature increases to 1d10. Moreover, when you use that feature, your size can increase to Huge, and while you are that size, your reach increases by 5 feet.  
Level 139  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 140  
• Extra Attack  
o + 21 extra attacks  
Level 141  
• Second Wind  
o 8 charges (8d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Thrown Weapon Fighting: You can draw a weapon that has the thrown property as part of the attack you make with the weapon.  
o In addition, when you hit with a ranged attack using a thrown weapon, you gain a +2 bonus to the damage roll.  
Level 142  
• Action Surge  
o 15 charges (8 actions and bonus actions)  
Level 143  
• Psionic Power  
o At 3rd level, you harbor a wellspring of psionic energy within yourself. This energy is represented by your Psionic Energy dice, which are each a d6. You have a number of these dice equal to twice your proficiency bonus, and they fuel various psionic powers you have, which are detailed below.  
o Some of your powers expend the Psionic Energy die they use, as specified in a power's description, and you can't use a power if it requires you to use a die when your dice are all expended. You regain all your expended Psionic Energy dice when you finish a long rest. In addition, as a bonus action, you can regain one expended Psionic Energy die, but you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest.  
o When you reach certain levels in this class, the size of your Psionic Energy dice increases: at 5th level (d8), 11th level (d10), and 17th level (d12).  
o The powers below use your Psionic Energy dice.  
• Protective Field  
o When you or another creature you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to expend one Psionic Energy die, roll the die, and reduce the damage taken by the number rolled plus your Intelligence modifier (minimum reduction of 1), as you create a momentary shield of telekinetic force.  
• Psionic Strike  
o You can propel your weapons with psionic force. Once on each of your turns, immediately after you hit a target within 30 feet of you with an attack and deal damage to it with a weapon, you can expend one Psionic Energy die, rolling it and dealing force damage to the target equal to the number rolled plus your Intelligence modifier.  
• Telekinetic Movement  
o You can move an object or a creature with your mind. As an action, you target one loose object that is Large or smaller or one willing creature, other than yourself. If you can see the target and it is within 30 feet of you, you can move it up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Alternatively, if it is a Tiny object, you can move it to or from your hand. Either way, you can move the target horizontally, vertically, or both. Once you take this action, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest, unless you expend a Psionic Energy die to take it again.  
Level 144  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 145  
• Extra Attack  
o + 22 extra attacks  
Level 146  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 147  
• Psi-Powered Leap  
o As a bonus action, you can propel your body with your mind. You gain a flying speed equal to twice your walking speed until the end of the current turn. Once you take this bonus action, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest, unless you expend a Psionic Energy die to take it again.  
• Telekinetic Thrust  
o When you deal damage to a target with your Psionic Strike, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. If the save fails, you can knock the target prone or move it up to 10 feet in any direction horizontally.  
Level 148  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 149  
• Indomitable  
o 22 charges  
• Spell Sniper  
o When you cast a spell that requires you to make an attack roll, the spell's range is doubled.  
o Your ranged spell attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover.  
o You learn one cantrip that requires an attack roll. Choose the cantrip from the bard, cleric, druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard spell list. Your spellcasting ability for this cantrip depends on the spell list you chose from: Charisma for bard, sorcerer, or warlock; Wisdom for cleric or druid; or Intelligence for wizard.  
Level 150  
• Guarded Mind  
o Starting at 10th level, the psionic energy flowing through you has bolstered your mind. You have resistance to psychic damage. Moreover, if you start your turn charmed or frightened, you can expend a Psionic Energy die and end every effect on yourself subjecting you to those conditions.  
Level 151  
• Extra Attacks  
o + 23 extra attacks  
Level 152  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 153  
• Indomitable  
o 23 charges  
• Polearm Master  
o When you take the Attack action and attack with only a glaive, halberd, quarterstaff, or spear, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the opposite end of the weapon, using the same ability modifier as the main attack. The weapon's damage die for this attack is a d4, and the attack deals bludgeoning damage.[1]  
o While you are wielding a glaive, halberd, pike, quarterstaff, or spear, other creatures provoke an opportunity attack from you when they enter your reach.[1]  
Level 154  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 155  
• Bulwark Force  
o At 15th level, you can shield yourself and others with telekinetic force. As a bonus action, you can choose creatures, which can include you, that you can see within 30 feet of you, up to a number of creatures equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of one creature). Each of the chosen creatures is protected by half cover for 1 minute or until you're incapacitated.  
o Once you take this bonus action, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest, unless you expend a Psionic Energy die to take it again.  
Level 156  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 157  
• Action Surge  
o 16 charges (8 action and 8 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 24 charges  
• Athlete Feat  
o Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20.  
o When you are prone, standing up uses only 5 feet of your movement.  
o Climbing doesn’t halve your speed.  
o You can make a running long jump or a running high jump after moving only 5 feet on foot, rather than 10 feet.  
Level 158  
• Telekinetic Master  
o By 18th level, your ability to move creatures and objects with your mind is matched by few. You can cast the Telekinesis spell, requiring no components, and your spellcasting ability for the spell is Intelligence. On each of your turns while you concentrate on the spell, including the turn when you cast it, you can make one attack with a weapon as a bonus action.  
o Once you cast the spell with this feature, you can’t do so again until you finish a long rest, unless you expend a Psionic Energy die to cast it again.  
Level 159  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 160  
• Extra Attack  
o + 24 extra attacks  
Level 161  
• Second Wind  
o 9 charges (9d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o Unarmed Fighting. Your unarmed strikes can deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier on a hit. If you aren’t wielding any weapons or a shield when you make the attack roll, the d6 becomes a d8.  
o At the start of each of your turns, you can deal 1d4 bludgeoning damage to one creature grappled by you.  
Level 162  
• Action Surge  
o 17 charges (9 actions and bonus actions)  
Level 163  
• Manifest Echo  
o At 3rd level, you can use a bonus action to magically manifest an echo of yourself in an unoccupied space you can see within 15 feet of you. This echo is a magical, translucent, gray image of you that lasts until it is destroyed, until you dismiss it as a bonus action, until you manifest another echo, or until you're incapacitated.  
o Your echo has AC 14 + your proficiency bonus, 1 hit point, and immunity to all conditions. If it has to make a saving throw, it uses your saving throw bonus for the roll. It is the same size as you, and it occupies its space. On your turn, you can mentally command the echo to move up to 30 feet in any direction (no action required). If your echo is ever more than 30 feet from you at the end of your turn, it is destroyed.  
o As a bonus action, you can teleport, magically swapping places with your echo at a cost of 15 feet of your movement, regardless of the distance between the two of you.  
o When you take the Attack action on your turn, any attack you make with that action can originate from your space or the echo's space. You make this choice for each attack.  
o When a creature that you can see within 5 feet of your echo moves at least 5 feet away from it, you can use your reaction to make an opportunity attack against that creature as if you were in the echo's space.  
• Unleashed Incarnation  
o At 3rd level, you can heighten your echo's fury. Whenever you take the Attack action, you can make one additional melee attack from the echo's position.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest.  
Level 164  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 165  
• Extra Attack  
o + 25 extra attacks  
Level 166  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 167  
• Echo Avatar  
o Starting at 7th level, you can temporarily transfer your consciousness to your echo. As an action, you can see through your echo's eyes and hear through its ears. During this time, you are deafened and blinded. You can sustain this effect for up to 10 minutes, and you can end it at any time (requires no action). While your echo is being used in this way, it can be up to 1,000 feet away from you without being destroyed.  
Level 168  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 169  
• Indomitable  
o 25 charges  
• ?  
Level 170  
• Shadow Martyr  
o Starting at 10th level, you can make your echo throw itself in front of an attack directed at another creature that you can see. Before the attack roll is made, you can use your reaction to teleport the echo to an unoccupied space within 5 feet of the targeted creature. The attack roll that triggered the reaction is instead made against your echo.  
o Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.  
Level 171  
• Extra Attack  
o + 26 extra attacks  
Level 172  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 173  
• Indomitable  
o 26 charges  
• ?  
Level 174  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 175  
• Reclaim Potential  
o By 15th level, you've learned to absorb the fleeting magic of your echo. When an echo of yours is destroyed by taking damage, you can gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 2d6 + your Constitution modifier, provided you don't already have temporary hit points.  
o You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest.  
Level 176  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 177  
• Action Surge  
o 18 charges (9 actions and 9 bonus actions)  
• Indomitable  
o 27 charges  
• ?  
Level 178  
• Legion of One  
o At 18th level, you can use a bonus action to create two echos with your Manifest Echo feature, and these echoes can co-exist. If you try to create a third echo, the previous two echoes are destroyed. Anything you can do from one echo's position can be done from the other's instead.  
o In addition, when you roll initiative and have no uses of your Unleash Incarnation feature left, you regain one use of that feature.  
Level 179  
• Ability Score Improvement  
Level 180  
• Extra Attack  
o + 27 extra attacks  
Level 181  
• Second Wind  
o 10 charges (10d10)  
• Fighting Style  
o ?  
Level 182  
• Action Surge  
o 19 charges (10 actions and 10 bonus actions)  
Level 183  
• Weapons Bond  
o At 3rd level, you learn a ritual that creates a magical bond between yourself and one weapon. You perform the ritual over the course of 1 hour, which can be done during a short rest. The weapon must be within your reach throughout the ritual, at the conclusion of which you touch the weapon and forge the bond.  
o Once you have bonded a weapon to yourself, you can't be disarmed of that weapon unless you are incapacitated. If it is on the same plane of existence, you can summon that weapon as a bonus action on your turn, causing it to teleport instantly to your hand.  
o You can have up to two bonded weapons, but can summon only one at a time with your bonus action. If you attempt to bond with a third weapon, you must break the bond with one of the other two.  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 2  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 184  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 3  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 185  
• Extra Attack  
o + 28 extra attacks  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 3  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 186  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 3  
o 2nd Spells: 0  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 187  
• War Magic  
o Beginning at 7th level, when you use your action to cast a cantrip, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 188  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 189  
• Indomitable  
o 28 charges  
• ?  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 0  
o 1st Spells: 0  
o 2nd Spells: 2  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 190  
• Eldritch Strike  
o At 10th level, you learn how to make your weapon strikes undercut a creature's resistance to your spells. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, that creature has disadvantage on the next saving throw it makes against a spell you cast before the end of your next turn.  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 191  
• Extra Attack  
o + 29 extra attacks  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 192  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 0  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 193  
• Indomitable  
o 29 charges  
• ?  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 194  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 195  
• Arcane Charge  
o At 15th level, you gain the ability to teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see when you use your Action Surge. You can teleport before or after the additional action.  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 2  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 196  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 197  
• Indomitable  
o 30 charges  
• ?  
• Action Surge  
o 20 charges (10 actions and 10 bonus actions)  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 198  
• Improved War Magic  
o Starting at 18th level, when you use your action to cast a spell, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 0  
Level 199  
• Ability Score Improvement  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 1  
Level 200  
• Extra Attack  
o + 30 extra attacks  
• Spellcasting  
o Cantrips: 2  
o 1st Spells: 4  
o 2nd Spells: 3  
o 3rd Spells: 3  
o 4th Spells: 1


End file.
